


Dippica Week 2016: Day 4: Late Nights

by kuku88



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Dipcifica, Dippica Week, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Late Nights, Truth or Dare, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, dippica - Freeform, dippica week day 4, late valentine's day post, literally just two cuties playing truth or dare over the computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku88/pseuds/kuku88
Summary: Pacifica and Dipper play a game of Truth or Dare over Skype at 2:00 am in the morning.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Dippica Week 2016: Day 4: Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this isn't a new work, but I read it over again recently and honestly it's still pretty cute. So I just wanted to share it before February is over as a sort of Valentine's day fic!  
> If I do post another _new_ Valentine's Day fic, that'd be quite lucky, considering how busy it is right now...
> 
> This has been moved from my [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3497937/kuku88), [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/kuku88/gallery/), and [Tumblr](https://kukuandkookie.tumblr.com/), and I hope you enjoy~

"You look like a mess."

"Thanks. I feel like one too." Rubbing his eyes, Dipper Pines yawned. "What time is it, anyway?" He glanced at the clock at the bottom of his laptop screen.

"2:30 am," the person on the other side of the screen answered promptly. He turned to stare at her and she offered a smile. "The perfect time for Skype and a little Truth or Dare."

He raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that 2:30 am is the time most people are sleeping, right?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, arms folded as she pouted. Finally, she said, "Fine. We keep the dares really simple, okay? And we can mostly do truth."

"Not what I meant."

"But it works, doesn't it? Now come on. Let's play. I'm bored."

"Then go to sleep!"

"I can't. Here, you go first."

"Pacifica, it's _2:00 am_."

"That's fine." She scooted closer to the screen and gazed up at him with her big, blue eyes. He couldn't help but smile despite feeling sleepy as heck. "Okay, I'll go first if you don't want to. Truth or Dare?"

He yawned. "Truth."

"Do you miss me?"

Dipper paused, surprised. "What...?"

"Just answer the question. Do you miss me, Pines?" He wasn't sure if it was just the lighting or the camera, but he thought he could see her blushing.

"Well, sure. But I miss everything about Gravity Falls."

Dipper thought she was pouting for a little bit for some reason, before asking, "Even Bill Cipher?"

He smiled. "Hey, one truth at a time." He paused. "But no, not really. Maybe a little. Mostly I just miss the adventure when I think of him."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. It's not everyday you get to say you fought a dream demon named Bill," Pacifica agreed.

"Okay, your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Pacifica grinned deviously even though she would be the one receiving the dare.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

She nodded. "Do your worst."

"I dare you...to...to..." He couldn't think of anything. His mind was drawing a blank.

"Wow," Pacifica laughed, "you're really bad at this."

"Oh, shut up." He buried his face in his hands, huddling further under his blankets as the laptop screen's light reflected off of his face. "How's about this? I dare you to do your hair in pigtails."

"Ooh, scary," she said sarcastically.

"Just do it," he sighed back. He had expected her to object, saying it'd be too embarrassing because pigtails were for kids or something. Even Mabel didn't really do pigtails anymore. But Pacifica seemed unfazed.

She swept her long blond hair upwards and split them into two parts, before she tied them into two heavy but fluffy-looking pigtails.

His eyes widened. He wasn't sure if it was the delirium getting to him, but she looked actually really cute. "Wow, you look adorable," he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"Uhh, nothing," he coughed. "I was just saying that you look dorky. You should do it up like that more. It's...hilarious. Yeah, hilarious."

"Jerk," she responded. But she was smiling, and her eyes were twinkling. "Alright. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he yawned again.

"You have a crush on Wendy, don't you?"

Dipper froze. "Hey, who told you that?"

"I figured it out on my own." Pacifica looked smug. "Mabel helped though," she admitted.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course she did. But no—I do not have a crush on Wendy. At least, not anymore. I did. Last summer. Before she turned me down." He was blabbing now, his face warm. It felt even weirder and more awkward talking about it with Pacifica for some reason, and his embarrassment felt a little different than usual.

"If you say so, dork." Pacifica smiled and rested her chin on her hand.

"Oh come on. Don't pull that 'if you say so' nonsense on me. It's obvious I don't feel that way about her anymore." He rolled his eyes. " _Anyway_ , Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Pacifica answered promptly.

This time Dipper knew exactly what he'd be asking. "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

She blushed. "Hmm... I don't exactly have anyone I'm crushing on right now, but I do have someone I kinda like."

"Who?"

"Hey, one truth at a time," she laughed, echoing him from earlier.

"Okay, fine. Ask me," he responded grumpily.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he said.

"Who's the last girl you had a crush on?"

"Where did all this crush stuff come from?" Dipper demanded.

"Nowhere. Just curious." She was smiling.

"Okay, fine. Wendy. That's it. I haven't had a crush in a year. What about you?"

"Eh." She shrugged. "Most of the time it's guys who are crushing on me."

Dipper felt his heart clench for some reason at the mention of other guys. "What about that Spanish guy? What was his name again? Rodriguez? You kept talking to me about him for two months. Or Phil. Or Jason. Or—"

Pacifica shook her head. "They weren't exactly crushes."

"—Oh." Dipper wondered what she classified them as. "Never mind then, I guess. Truth or Dare?"

She grinned. "Ah, ah, ah. You already asked me a question and I answered. That's your truth question."

"Hey, no fair!"

"Hey, you shouldn't have asked," she laughed. "So...Truth or Dare, Dipper?"

"Truth," he grumbled.

"What do you like about me?" she demanded.

"Huh?" He stared at her.

"Tell me what you like about me. Compliment me," she repeated, batting her eyelashes. "I want to hear what you have to say about me."

"Err...you're pretty, I guess? You have really nice form and a good fashion sense. You've also got some of the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen. You're one of the three most amazing girls I know around my age who I can actually talk to. You're pretty chill. You stood up to your parents and turned a new leaf. That's really admirable."

"Aww, thank you! I'm flattered," she said, smiling as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Whatever," he mumbled, red-faced and embarrassed. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she said promptly.

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed. "You just don't want me asking you about your sort of crush."

"Pretty much," she laughed.

"Alright, fine. You're forcing me to play dirty here. I dare you to tell me about your sort of crush."

"Okay. He's smart. And funny. And cute." Pacifica was counting traits off of her fingers. "He's a dork. But a sweet dork. He's kinda dense. Great at puzzles. Loves mysteries and the supernatural. Super talented. Clueless."

"He sounds like a real character," Dipper said, feeling something wriggle around inside of him. It felt kind of like jealousy. But at the same time, her description kind of reminded him of himself. _Could she be...? No, that's impossible. Don't get your hopes up, you idiot._

Pacifica raised an eyebrow blankly but Dipper didn't notice. Finally, she asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he sighed.

"How are you so dense?"

"Hey." He snapped to attention. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you're really dense."

He pouted. "Well I wouldn't know how I'm so 'dense', now would I?"

"I guess that's true. Okay, I pick truth."

"Do I know your sort of crush?"

She paused, thinking. "Hmm... Yeah, yeah you do. He's actually pretty close to you."

Dipper racked his brain for guys he knew from Gravity Falls that matched the description she'd given him but couldn't think of a single one. The closest one to that was...himself. _Is it really...? She's sending some mixed signals here..._

"Truth or Dare?" she asked promptly and cheerfully.

"Truth," he answered absently.

"Have you ever confessed to a crush?"

He blinked, returning to reality. "Uhh...no. Not really. The closest person I've confessed to is Wendy."

"Ah." She tilted her head to the side. "Wendy again, huh?" She smiled in an almost sad manner. "You must've really liked her."

He coughed awkwardly. "She was cool. But..." Here he took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ "I haven't confessed to any of my crushes besides Wendy...until recently."

Pacifica snapped to attention. "Wait, what?"

"Like, really recently. I almost wasn't going to do it because I wasn't sure. But she's a super chill girl and I think she likes me too?"

"Jeez, you wasted no time in moving on, haven't you?"

"Pacifica, it's been an entire year."

"Yeah, but—!"

"Pacifica, when I said recently, I _meant_ it. Like, super really recent recently. In a situation just like this. At 3:00 am with a girl over on Skype." He knew he was risking everything; he was betting everything he had and putting all his cards on the table. He was walking a tightrope with a long stick in hand with two buckets full of water on either end while he was on a unicycle with cats clambering his body as sharks swam in a pool hundreds of feet below him. He was wearing his heart on his sleeve and putting it out on the line, but they'd been talking about crushes for awhile and he felt like it was a good time to address the risky elephant in the room.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep that was messing with his head, or maybe it was the risky game of Truth or Dare, or maybe it was _her_ —whatever it was, Dipper was feeling brave and terrified all at the same time as he said such things. And besides, if things didn't work out, he could probably brush it off as late-night delirious mumbo-jumbo.

"Oh wow. Nice to know I'm not the only girl you Skype at 3:00 am." She folded her arms. "Now I don't have to feel so guilty about it."

He couldn't help it—he laughed. "You're pretty dense too, you know that?"

"Wait... You don't mean—" Her eyes widened as she slowly unfolded her arms, realization dawning.

He nodded. "Yup. I was talking to a girl really _really_ similar to you too. Blond hair and blue eyes and purple nightgown and rich parents and she was from Gravity Falls and everything."

"OH MY GOD," she gasped, scrambling upwards.

Dipper laughed even more at her reaction despite the fact he was starting to sway, unbalanced, on that tightrope. "Surprised?"

"DIPPER, HOW COULD YOU?" she demanded.

"What?" he asked, this time being his turn to be surprised. She sounded genuinely angry. _Does she still not know I'm talking about her?_

Pacifica grabbed the monitor and shook it. "You're absolutely horrible!"

"Hey, why's that?" he asked, frowning and feeling just a tad bit offended.

"You're confessing to me on a computer over _Skype_?" she exclaimed. "One whole month before you're supposed to come back to Gravity Falls? At _3:00 am_? Oh my God, Dipper, this isn't romantic at all!"

"Hey, I thought it was," he said defensively. "We were talking about crushes anyway and it's late and it's dark and we're alone..."

" _Yeah_ , but on a _computer_!?" She pouted, flopping back and folding her arms again. "I can't do anything except wait until you come back!"

"At least I had the guts to confess," he shot back, smiling slightly in amusement. "Besides, what was the likelihood I would in the summer? I wasn't even sure you liked me up till now. You haven't even said yes yet." She opened her mouth but he held up his hand and interrupted: "Truth or Dare?"

Surprised that he was continuing the game, she said, "Dare."

"I dare you to say yes," he declared.

"I have to sleep on this and talk to you about it tomorrow but... I mean, it's pretty obvious. Like, umm...hello? _Yes_?" Pacifica grinned and stared back at him. "Even if you _weren't_ going to confess this summer, I would've."

He laughed. "Oh my God."

"I'm serious!" she insisted. "I would've asked you out on a date if you were too scared to."

"I wasn't _scared_ ," he said defensively. _Yes I was._

"Oh come on. Let's not kid ourselves. You were absolutely scared," she giggled. "Heck, I was too."

"I wasn't!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he said automatically without thinking.

"Were you scared?"

He paused. "...Okay, fine; I was a little, but still!"

"I knew it!" she giggled.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Truth," she said, smiling.

"You were talking about me for your sort of crush, weren't you?"

Pacifica burst out laughing. "Duh! Who else is such a dork?"

Dipper smiled. "Okay, fair enough. Guess I should've seen that coming."

She smiled back. "Alright, last one and then we're going to bed." She yawned. "Your sleepiness is rubbing off on me."

"Really? Because I feel wide awake now," he chuckled. Dipper paused. "But okay. I choose dare."

Pacifica paused, surprised. "Wow, really? You're going to actually take a risk this time?"

"To be fair, I've already taken a pretty big risk by asking you out tonight, but yes—I'm going to actually take a _second_ risk. Emphasis on the second."

"Alright, fair enough." Pacifica tapped her chin as she thought for a few seconds. Then she said, "Kiss me."

"What?" He blinked, staring at her. "As you pointed out earlier, we can't exactly do anything to each other because we're on the computer—"

"I know, I know." She waved his comment off. "Kiss me anyway. I dare you to kiss the screen."

Dipper shrugged, smiling in bewildered amusement. "Alright then. If you say so, milady." He flushed pink a little before kissing his fingers and pressing it to the screen. "There. Satisfied?"

"Very." She smiled, mirroring his action. "See you next month, Dipper. Or rather, see you tomorrow and see you in person next month."

"Yeah, see you," he agreed. He was still kind of in shock that Pacifica and he were technically an official item now. "Wow...I actually got the girl."

Pacifica laughed, amused. "Indeed you did, Mr. Eloquent." She smiled. "Alright, it's getting pretty late. We'll talk more about this development tomorrow."

He stopped his wondering to smile back. "Oh, so 3:15 am is late for you?"

She smiled too, clearly amused. "Good night, my Little Dipper."

"Good night," he whispered, feeling his heart swell. He longed to reach out and hold her in his arms, but he settled for another smile before they exited Skype. It was going to be a long wait for the month to end and for him to finally go back to Gravity Falls. Pacifica had a point; confessing over the laptop might not have been the best choice, considering he now had to sit through an agonizing wait. Still, Dipper looked forward to his return to Gravity Falls now more than ever.

As they both turned off their laptops and went to bed at the late night time of 3:20 am, both of them snuggled into their blankets and both thought of the other, giddy with excitement and disbelief. Then they drifted off to sleep, late at night, with the other invading their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for any comments, kudos, bookmarking, etc of my work!
> 
> ~~I just realized on AO3 my Zhen Hun fanfic was titled "Late Night Snack" and now this is literally titled "Late Nights" (because that was the prompt)... And my MDZS fanfic is "The World Doesn't Deserve You" while the original story I was commissioned to do is named "The Wind Leads Me Back to You"... I'm sensing a somewhat accidental pattern here and it's bothering me adfhgshk.~~  
>  I swear if you look at all my other stories I do have a variety of names!!
> 
> I hope you had a wonderful Valentine's Day, whether with your significant other or just your loved ones in general! 💕


End file.
